User talk:Disabledaccount221920
Welcome to my talk page! If you want me to give you a plant, just ask! Welcome to the wiki, Pvzaddict1276! (Talk) 21:37, June 22, 2011]] Hi there, Pvzaddict1276! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:A2707/Having trouble with My Graveyard: Day area page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Pvzaddict1276! -- CattailsWelove (Talk) 21:37, June 22, 2011 Sure you can make pixel bean a long as you follow these rules:He must be in in pixels,I will be able to see him and edit him,and I get to pick what he does This is me mindstorms1 that just said that about pixel bean Sure! I'll use it! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 15:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Somebody deleted the computer page and the pixel bean page! Can you help me remake them? Tell Zomplant Jelo about it and say to check both of our pages (mine and the copyer) to show that I was here first. where did u see the guy? What Green Tallnut? Pufflesrcute 05:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) A tool called hex editor. Pufflesrcute 05:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Why? BAd idea... Because it does not make any sense, Because a plant killed by an odd wave. Cofee BAM! The Dele 13:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Blinkin' Plant Y u add blinking that you no created at ur userpage? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 06:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You can make the Zombie Blockade (P.S. I use Paint to!) The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 16:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That can be Zombie Mode 1-2. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 20:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ummmmmm..... what was it called again? I don't know about any better pic making softwares than paint but you can help with the Dr. Zomboss's Experiments. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 22:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) why do you add my blinking plants on your proflie RAWRRRR moster behind you (ghostmedic1223) Well. Thanks for requesting. I will fix your page if I have enough time. Well for the blinking plants, The picture must be clear if you want it putted on the gallery. Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 01:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick message! I'm not blocked! Lily-ppppp- ? I don't get it. I can ban! Yes I can kickban someone,but only if he is being rude to others or he vandilizes pages,but only if they are on the chat! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! ??? Did you copy my P v Z 2 Pic? iPlantsthrust.com 01:30, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture of Cattail Zombie Why do you use my picture of Cattail Zombie? Not very cool, but OK. At least you don't use that as your profile picture. Dung Dinh Anh 06:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Doomy Bomb The Doomy Bomb is yours.Dung Dinh Anh 04:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC)